legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Villains Part 5
= The Stranger meanwhile at a meeting full of villains Plankton " so I said your a hero then die" Lord Zedd " that's funny Plankton" along with his wife both laugh along with plankton Plankton " I know right" Mandy " so what have you been up to" Mora " been playing with my dolls of curse" Teddy " Ok" The Overlord " this is nice full of evil people like me" as the party went on villains that were there the likes of Naare, The Joker, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Pete the evil cat. Everyone then went to eat and sent next to one and anther. When Dark Specter and Darth Vader came. Dark Specter " Welcome fellow villains and as you can see we are almost at victory," Darth Vader " Sadly the emperor is to bissy to be here but here's a Hologram" as Vader turn it on Emperor Palptain " Greeting's my allies' I am so happy you all could make it and go on Celebrated." Then the hologram turn off "cheers to the greatest villain every" Lord Zedd said Cheers to the greatest villain every" every villain said Diatox " hey you in the hood to good to drink with us." The Stranger " No I do not work for the empire". Plankton " Spy!" The Stranger " No not a spy just an evil person like you, who wants to kill all the heroes". Darth Vader " so you want to join" The Stranger " Yes" Darth Vader " very well let the party continue" As the party Continue Vark plan After the party Vark was at his laboratory under the Ocean Vark " I have had it all these so call villains, Palptain doesn't do anything about the heroes and Lord Vader is doing noting but sitting around" Vark " But that's all about to change now that I have Metal Alice again and she dose not remember my betrayal to her, thing can get back to normal" Metal Alice " Master I am so happy to see you again". Vark " It's good to see you too again. Jane turns evil Jane was in her room, after listing to many people saying Mal has been captured by the empire scares her then out of know were green spoke appeared Mal " Jane so nice to see you again" Jane " Mal people have said you been captured by the empire" Mal " that's true but now I served them" Jane "what are you brainwash" Mal " No I am doing this out of my free will and I want you to join me" Jane " No I won't" Mal " come on Jane your Mother let you have the wand but being evil will make you more powerful then the wand could every have." Jane " More powerful" Mal "Yes and I will train you" Jane " I will join , show me true power and what do I have to do" Mal " help me free my mom and join the empire". Jane " deal" The Real fun begins On the Plant Naboo Teddy " Victor Krane how nice to see you again" As he had a big evil smile on his face Victor Krane " Oh how nice to see you again Teddy" As Victor had a smile on his face too. Teddy " So way did you call me down here" Category:Theorodore12345 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Rise of the Villains